1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase a degree of integration of memory cells, several nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices having the memory cells disposed three-dimensionally (stacked type nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices) have been proposed in recent years. In these nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, it is required that deterioration of the memory cells can be suppressed, even when a data write operation and a data erase operation are repeated.